shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirosabi
Hirosabi is the slash ship between Wasabi and Hiro Hamada from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Hiro first met Wasabi at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he welcomed Hiro to the lab before showing him his project. On the days leading to the showcase, Wasabi and a few of his college friends, Honey Lemon, Fred and Go Go spend time with Hiro and helped him to bring his inventions to it on the day. Where he offers Hiro a few things that could help him get through any worries he may have about stating on stage and presenting his microbots. While Hiro was able to get in SFIT, Tadashi was later killed in a fire Wasabi tries to help Hiro through his grief, with the support of Honey Lemon, Fred and Go Go, but ended up being pushed away by him until they followed Hiro to the docks and encountered Yokai. TV Series In the Big Hero 6 episode, "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle", Wasabi tries to help Hiro through his inventor's blog after he had helped his young friend to identify it as the reason why the results to Hiro's first few ideas and creations of the team's new suit delivery system have failed. As Wasabi tried to help Hiro, he teaches him yoga since it has helped Wasabi in the past, but instead of relaxing and clearing his mind in the clouded mind space Hiro continues to come up with a few other ideas, against Wasabi's advice. When Hiro finally got over his inventor's blog, the two fist bumped, as a small part of Wasabi's advice had helped Hiro by not worrying too much about it, . During the events of "Killer App", both Hiro and Wasabi volunteered to work on a project for a competition that involves schools creating a machine that cleans up space debris, at the same time, in which led to Professor Granville assigning the two to work on the project together. Hiro and Wasabi did what they could to work together, but their completely different work systems make it hard to do so, as Wasabi's is about order and celandines while Hiro's can be a bit chaotic and leaves a mess on his work surfaces at times, leading them to work on certain parts of their agreed design separately. Sometime after Hiro and Wasabi began to fight, in which had led to the theft of their mech and the kidnapping of Baymax, Hiro and Wasabi apologised for their earlier words and how they had acted towards each other. After they had made peace, mended their friendship and were about to head out again, so they could help the rest of the team, Hiro and Wasabi came up with the same idea of switching their armours with each other. An idea that allowed them to save Baymax and the retrieving of their space debris cleaning mech. Fanon Hirosabi is one of the less popular ships in the Big Hero 6 fandom. Many fans see them as a platonic friendship instead of lovers. On AO3, the ship has 4 fanfics on it. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiro/Wasabi on FanFiction.Net Gallery Film Hirosabi_-_Building_Plasma_tech.jpg Hirosabi_-_High_Five.jpg TV series Hirosabi_-_armour_switch_in_Killer_Apps.png Navigation